deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/Guess Who's Back? (If the title didn't give it away...)
The Return (Gif) Why I've Been Gone Alright, I've got some explaining to do. I'd like to say though, I am deeply sorry I was inactive for this long. ' I had taken breaks in the past', but this was a mixture of reasons why I didn't feel like coming back on here. First off, I was rather busy. I was setting up stuff with my Eagle Project and my school started several days ago as well meaning I had to prepare for the difficulties this year would bring me. Second off, I honestly just had a general lack of interest or motivation to come here. I find myself pondering on Discord or on Amino more than Wikia itself honestly. Some of my close friends here, such as Sebas, Ren, Lion (I don't talk to him really anymore but we used to talk frequently when he was a Chat Mod), and most importantly, Buff Dedede have all straight left the wiki or went inactive. Honestly, I've lost a lot of friends in these past two months. Buff Dedede moved away and we didn't really get on good terms at the end of the year, a friend of mine on the CFC Amino, Sakuboi/Mechagodzilla, got bullied for thinking Godzilla was a Multiverse buster to where he left Debating, one of my other friends, TheWizardMus, graduated from college, Bowman has been popping in and out of existence to where we hardly talk, and GarageShackGamer cut ties with me because of an incident Farmer Don got us involved in, and Farmer Don deleted his account and everything due to a person named Hyku harassing him constantly with other factors as well. As you can tell, I haven't exactly had the best experiences, even in the times I've been online. I fell into a semi-depression because friends I had on here left, friends in general left, and I honestly feel like I sometimes just don't belong here. What do I mean? Everyone has these deep friendships with other users. I feel like I have friendships.just for the sake of, "you have to because you are on this wiki and an admin". Third off, people on here in general. I feel like I'm bored with the community. I went on here back when this wiki had a chat that was constantly alive. I could get on at 5 or so and just have fun conversations with people. I feel like most of the soul has been sucked out of the individuals here. The people who stayed are too busy trying to keep this place alive because of users who just come and go as we lose our consistent community. The only reason I originally came to this wiki was for the select user group. I don't care if I'm the dude who made Kim Jong Un VS Snoke, Rainbow Dash VS Latios, or Bendy VS Bill Cipher in the past. People didn't hold that against me and didn't judge me based off of that. All of the people that came through here (at least before I left temporarily) were a bunch of obnoxious kids who were just rude to people for no reason. Though, I'm trying to regain my interest. My Return And What It Means I will be resuming my Administrator duties. I just left kind of because of a variety of problems, but it doesn't excuse that I honestly have missed out on a lot (I'm just hoping I'm not some sort of relic of the past). I would like to say that if you have something for the RVR, PLEASE don't comment on my wall with comments and such to delete. I put a note there just in case, but I've seen people do this on Arigarmy's wall in the past. Don't worry though, I will resurrect from the dead and resume to what I was doing before I left. I also have accepted the managerial role over the Upload Team for the Death Battle Fanon Wiki YouTube Channel. Ghost and I talked this over today in Discord PMs and he asked me if I could accept the position due to my prior involvement with Cartoon Fight Club as experience. You'll see the public plans soon that are for the YouTube Channel and whatnot soon from what I'm guessing. I was just saying this since Ghost is kind of the one who got me back into remembering I was on the DBF, to begin with. Thank You For all of you who didn't just forget about me and move on, thank you for not giving up on me. I know I'm a tough person to sometimes be around and endure, but I really do appreciate the fact that a few people didn't just leave me in the mud to rot. This was longer than what I initially anticipated, but I did have to explain myself. Anyways, I'll hopefully be able to get back into the swing of things. This is Ploz, and I'm closing out. Category:Blog posts